This invention relates to submarine launched devices for measuring a property of seawater, e.g., a submarine bathythermograph (SSXBT).
Surface and air launched bathythermograph systems (XBTs) have been in use for some years. Relevant technology is known, and is described, e.g., in Campbell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,556; Cate U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,103; and Costello U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,267. In general, a probe-carried thermister is connected in a bridge circuit through spooled wire arranged to pay out as the XBT descends and the launch vehicle continues its normal movement. Henricks et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,867 discloses technology for manufacturing a suitable wire.
While much of the XBT technology is useful in SSXBT systems (and the disclosures in above-identified patents are accordingly hereby incorporated by reference), the latter present special problems, since, e.g., the probe must be carried to the surface before initiation of the measuring and recording cycle, and the wire must be kept free of the submarine propulsion mechanism and control surfaces. Efforts to design an SSXBT appear in Bixby U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,188; Francis U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,335; Crist U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,347; and Stohrer U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,492.